


You Broke Me First

by McDrogo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bazine is our resident bitch, Chandrila High, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Finn is a Solo, Heartbreak, Hope, Light Petting, M/M, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Plutt is still an asshole, Rey is still scrappy, Reylo - Freeform, Rose and Poe are cousins, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Armitage Hux, Teen Ben Solo, Teen Finn, Teen Romance with an edge, Teenage Drama, Treylo is now a thing (Teen Reylo), Trigger warning attempted sexual assault, like these are teenagers so don't expect serious smut, maybe some eventual smut-light, teen Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDrogo/pseuds/McDrogo
Summary: Rey Niima is a sophomore at Chandrila High and in the spring semester she feels like her world is falling apart.Sometimes in life you have to get broken to find out what you're made of.OR: How I attempt to process certain traumatic events from my own personal teenage experiences via these dumb dumbs and all their adorableness. Might have a few run-in's with a cliche or two, some cheese, but also a fuck ton of heart... and of course, eventual Reylo.**BTW, there's not going to be true smut in this y'all--I love me some good smut, but you won't find it here! You WILL find it in my other works though ;) **
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s going on Armie? I know something is wrong…”

He just looked at her, hands shoved deep in his pockets, shoulders shrugging, like he was hoping she’d figure out what he wanted and do the hard part for him.

She knew. She knew what he was waiting for but she needed to hear him say it. Break her heart like she’d been expecting.

“Do you not want to go out with me anymore?”

“Well, we were never really  _ going out _ .”

She felt the air leave her lungs and the telltale prickling building behind her eyes. Words failed her while her brain was screaming, ‘ _ what the fuck are you talking about?!’ _

Instead, Rey looked past him briefly to find  _ that _ group sitting on and around the cement picnic tables, awkward glances telling her that they knew what was happening not 10 feet from them. Had he told them what he was going to do? She knew he’d been spending more time with them, the rich kids who walked around like they owned the world. The kids who looked down on her for being an “orphan desert rat” and who would always go out of their way to remind her she would never be good enough to be a part of their world. 

But, whether they felt bad for her or were taking some sick satisfaction in her public humiliation, she wasn’t sure, nor did she really care in the end. No, in this moment she felt her naivety shatter into a million pieces around her with no one there to give a flying fuck. The loneliness was suffocating.

In a final attempt to save what little dignity she could, Rey simply gave a nod, “Alright then,” turned calmly and retreated towards the only place she could find comfort and solitude. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of her seeing her break, she never looked back.

——

Head full of turmoil, Rey closed in on herself. Her pace was steady, the physical pain she felt in her chest, the pressure of her sadness from watching helplessly as the  _ one _ good thing in her life chose to leave her was blinding. She was walking on pure instinct, her body knowing where she needed to be to cope.

He was the first boy she’d truly fallen in love with. From the early stages of their friendship, he’d never made her feel less than him. Instead, he made her feel that she was worth spending time with. She’d catch him giving her the occasional side glance or smile when she’d scrunch her nose at his choice in movies, or the way he’d scoot closer so she could see what he was reading, and she was content in believing that they could be themselves when they were together. 

“Boys and girls can’t be friends,” Plutt would grumble at her, “boys only want one thing from you. Don’t fool yourself, girl.” 

Rey refused to believe that Armie,  _ her _ Armie, could be so singularly-minded. No, he was smart and funny, and he truly listened to her. He was above that baser instinct.

Unkar Plutt, her foster father, was a grotesque man. Greedily taking in his monthly checks from the government in exchange for a roof over her head, food in the fridge and some truly hateful advice spewed at her from time to time. She had grown accustomed to it, having lived there since she was 6. Now 16, Rey typically ignored his ramblings, giving him noncommittal nods of acknowledgement to ensure he moved on to something else.

Yet slowly, as her friendship with Armie grew, she noticed the butterflies in her stomach when he’d smile at her or shoot her a quick text. She pushed it down though, afraid to ruin this beautiful friendship they had built because why would someone like  _ him _ want someone like  _ her _ ?

Then she saw it, the subtle flirting followed by the sweeping disbelief that he could actually feel the same as he snuck his hand into hers. She clung to the memory of the warm rush that flooded her senses the first time his lips met hers, so timid and sweet and unlike any kiss she’d endured before. She thought of the candid photo that had captured the admiring look in his eyes as they danced at the fall formal. Proof that he had felt it too.

Until, he didn’t. 

Inexplicably he decided one day that she was too much trouble, too needy or simply not enough. And in that moment when he dismissed their brief 6 month romantic relationship in one simple statement… with no concern or effort to protect their friendship in the aftermath… she felt her heart shatter. Plutt’s words worming their way into the hole Armie had left behind, “you’re nothing, girl.”

Over the last few weeks Rey knew it was falling apart, she could feel Armie slipping away. Not only as her boyfriend but as her best friend of over 2 years. As he matured, she watched his boyish features disappear. Where once he was too thin, he was now broad. Where once his nose was a little too big, it now fit his features, complementing his porcelain skin and ginger locks. 

While Rey had always found him attractive, she could recall the day where the switch flipped and he realized that he was desirable to others. Subtly enjoying the attention at first, she watched helplessly as he began to embrace it more and more. It was like watching their relationship fail in slow motion, the change in his perception of himself was the crack in their foundation. She could feel him pulling away. He would spend more time chatting with her “friends” than with her. She scoffed at the thought, Bazine had hardly been a friend in reality. Thinking back Rey should’ve seen the signs, the little moments of sabotage directed at her… but  _ no _ , poor little orphan Rey couldn’t see it, so desperate for love and friendship… 

“ _ Beggars _ can’t be choosers,” Plutt would remind her, “you should be grateful they even put up with you.”

So, she had told herself not to be jealous, that it was a dangerous and unnecessary emotion. That as long as they were “together” she believed…or maybe hoped... that he wanted her above all others.

But she was wrong. Now, Armie had thrown her aside like her parents had done before… 

_ You’ll never be enough. No, you’re just a poor, useless, needy nobody. So easy to forget. So easy to walk away from... _

Lost in thought and memories and misery, Rey failed to see the human wall in her path as she unceremoniously slammed into it. Large hands suddenly gripped her shoulders, steadying her on her feet.

“Bollocks! I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking…” the words caught in her throat as her eyes continued to trail up. 

And up. 

And  _ up _ . 

Until finally reaching the face of the owner of the wall she’d found herself a part of. Chocolate eyes bore into her own and Rey felt a cold chill run through her from top to bottom.

“Christ, you’re huge.” Rey slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes suddenly felt too large for her face, hoping to keep from embarrassing herself further.

The owner of the  _ wall _ of a body, deep brown eyes and alarmingly large hands that still held her in place let out a soft chuckle with a lopsided grin.

“Well there are worse reactions I suppose.” He replied kindly.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” She let out an awkward laugh, feeling her face cycle through all of the red hues humanly possible.

He released her quickly, as if his hands had been burned, or as if he had realized he was still holding on to her. With one hand on his backpack strap, he ran another through his ridiculously beautiful raven hair. 

“You ok? Seemed like you were curing cancer or something.”

“I... what?” She chuckled.

He smiled again, “I just meant you seemed to be thinking, really hard… about… whatever.” He looked away from her, and she couldn’t help but notice the tips of his ears were slightly pink, barely visible through that inhumanly beautiful hair.

And then it all came back, her brief reprieve from the pain of her broken heart was gone as quickly as it had appeared. 

“Oh. Right… I…” She felt the tears welling up, and fuck all if she was going to cry in front of a complete stranger, “sorry.” She managed to squeak out tightly before all but running away from the unknown behemoth. 

She was pretty sure he said something as she sped away, but she could barely contain the tears that were fighting to break free. Rounding the corner of the school building, Rey took off in a full on sprint towards the auto shop garage. 

  
  


____

  
  


Her oasis in this desert, her safe place was found amongst the spare parts and engine oil. She slipped into the side door and fell against the wall, allowing her legs to finally give out until she reached the ground. With no fight left, she gave in, letting herself break while the tears flowed freely. She knew she was turning into a red, puffy, snotty mess but she couldn’t make it stop and she didn’t really care.

She cried until there was nothing left, just the empty space in her chest where Armie had once been, curling up into a ball on the hard garage floor.

A forceful nudge against her shin shocked Rey into awareness. She sat up quickly, wiping the mess from her face with her sleeve, looking up to find a sandy haired stranger looking down at her, hands casually resting on his hips.

“You alright, kid?” The gravelly voice asked.

“Whe-whe-where’s Maz?” She managed to ask, her voice hoarse.

“She's not here.” He replied casually.

All at once Rey realized that she was alone, in the auto shop, a good hundred yards from the nearest school building, during lunch, with a man she didn’t know. Her survival mode kicked into high gear, eyes shooting around, looking for the closest defense weapon. Luckily high schoolers were terrible and putting shit up, because she spotted a tire iron within reach under the nearest storage unit. Lunging towards the tire iron, Rey grasped it and jumped to her feet, brandishing the tool like a sword.

“Woah woah woah! Hang on there kid, I’m not gonna hurt you!” He yelled out, both hands up at this point.

“That’s always what someone says before they try to hurt you!” She roared back, her body poised in attack position.

“Ok, now hold on. Look, I’m an old friend of Maz… we go way back to her army days.”

Looking the man up and down, she cocked an eyebrow, “you were in the army?”

“Uh no,” he chuckled, “she was. Let’s just say I prefered to work outside the restrictions of the military.”

Rey’s heart sank, was he a mercenary or something? “What the  _ fuck _ does that mean?”

At this point she was just buying time, slowly maneuvering herself between him and the door.

“Ok, definitely not whatever you’re thinking,” he gave her a strangely familiar lopsided grin as he pointed at her, returning one hand to his hip.

“REY NIIMA!” Maz’s voice boomed through the garage. For such a small woman she had a surprisingly imposing presence, and the sound caused Rey’s eyes to bulge as she immediately dropped the tire iron.

“Hey Maz.” The sandy-haired scoundrel casually threw over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Rey’s face. Clearly amused by the look of surprise that swept over her, “great timing, as usual.”

The older woman, all four feet six inches of her, worked her way across the garage, pushing her thick glasses up her nose as she eyed them both with a hint of amusement.

“Han, leave the poor girl alone.”

“Hey, she was crying, I was just trying to make sure she was alright.” 

“Crying?” All playfulness left her eyes as she looked directly at Rey, a mix of compassion and anger taking its place, “Dear child, what has happened?”

At the attention, Rey felt what little adrenaline she had rush from her body, leaving her deflated. She shrugged slightly as her eyes began to well up again.

“Armitage?” Maz asked knowingly.

All Rey could do was nod, the tears and sadness taking control once more as she walked into Maz’s open arms. 

“I’ll just, yeah.” Han mumbled as he made his way to the shop office.

Gently guiding her to the nearest workbench, Maz comforted the young girl. Once they sat, Maz pressed again, “Shhh, shhh. Child, tell me what happened.”

Between sobs, Rey relived one of the most humiliating and heartbreaking moments of her life. Maz, to her credit, just listened. Occasionally moving her hand in soothing circles on Rey’s back, encouraging her to continue.

“Maz, it hurts. It just hurts so much. How could he just throw me away like that? Plutt was right…”

“Now, my dear Rey, I’m going to stop you right there. Any sentence that begins with ‘Plutt was right’ is bound to end in nonsense.” She handed Rey the handkerchief from her pocket with a comforting grin, “As for Armitage… as disappointing as it is to see him follow in his family’s footsteps, I cannot say that I am surprised.”

Rey looked incredulous, “no, no Maz you don’t know him like I do.” As the sentence left her mouth she immediately regretted the cliche. Maz raised a knowing eyebrow. 

“Yeah I heard it when I said it, but really… Maz, he’s my _best_ _friend_ … he isn’t like them.”

“He may not have been  _ before _ , but from what you say and from what I’ve seen, he has gone down a path you cannot follow. I’m so sorry, child. I really am.”

Rey cried into Maz’s shoulder, allowing the old woman to comfort her. She had built a trust with Maz since coming to Coruscant High just 2 years prior. Rey’s clear auto acumen brought the two women together early in her freshman year, a love of machinery in a male-heavy trade bonded them almost instantly.

Rey had confided in Maz about her relationship with Armie from the beginning. And in recent weeks, she shared her fears that it was slipping away. Maz knew of Rey’s past and of her home life with Plutt. She was happy to be a place of solace for the young girl when times were tough, and a place of joy and learning when life was brighter.

Rey knew Maz cared for her, one of the few people she could count on in good times and bad. And now, in her darkest moments, even when she was so blinded by her own misery, her instincts had led her straight here. To Maz. 

...And to the strange man who found her in the fetal position on the floor.

Rey sat up, sniffling, “Maz, who’s that man?”

“Oh child, that’s just Han. He’s harmless, mostly.” She gave Rey a jovial wink.

“He said you go back to your time in the army?” 

“Pfft… yes, yes. Caught him attempting to smuggle contraband on base in exchange for parts. Quite the smooth talker, managed to weasel his way out of trouble with my superiors. To this day I don’t know how exactly he did it… but, not six weeks later, I caught him again.” She laughed, shaking her head at the memory.

Rey gave a half-hearted smile, “did you turn him in again?”

“And let him smooth talk his way out of trouble a second time? No. I made a deal with him, if he could beat me at poker, I would let him go without reporting him. But if I beat him… well, then he’d have to stop stealing parts to my machines! Keeping up with the inventory was exhausting and monotonous work… and every time Han made off with supplies, who do you think had to run a full inventory from top to bottom? Yes, Needless to say, I was not his biggest fan.”

“What changed?”

“Well… let’s just say we never got to finish the game. The base came under heavy fire and Han saved my life.” She smiled sadly.

“I only did that because Maz had  _ commandeered _ my favorite pistol as collateral.” Han’s voice broke through the silence of the garage.

“Oh please. I still have my suspicions you staged the whole thing just to get out of a deal you knew you could not win.” Maz joked.

“Pfft. I could’ve won. Still could!” He replied with faux mockery.

Maz waved a dismissive hand in his direction before refocusing on a rather amused Rey, “Now child, where should you be right now?” She asked, glancing at her watch.

Rey sniffles, “ I uh, I have English now. But Maz, I don’t think I can face him yet… or  _ them _ …”

“Look kid,” Han slowly made his way in front of the women, leaning casually against the beat up ‘57 Bel Air up on blocks, “I know you don’t know me, but I can tell you from experience, the  _ last _ thing you want to do right now is let that little nerf-herder think he’s won.”

Rey wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve again, a light smile fighting to surface, “what’s a nerf-herder?”

As Han opened his mouth to explain the finer details of “nerf-herding” Maz raised her eyebrow at him, effectively shutting him right up.

“That’s enough of that talk for now. Han, you do not need to teach my students the smuggler’s lexicon. Hmm?”

Rey’s tear-stained eyes lit up a little at the thought. Han had raised his hands in surrender, but snuck her a wink as Maz stood up. Retrieving Rey’s bag from the floor, Maz dusted it off slightly before handing it back to Rey.

“You have Ms. Holdo for AP English, yes?”

Rey nodded.

“Good. I’ll write you a note for being late, Amilyn will trust that you were needed here without asking any uncomfortable questions.”

Rey gave Maz a half smile with a nod, knowing that school wouldn’t wait for her heart to heal. She had to keep moving, keep surviving.

“Thank you Maz,” was all she could muster as she tried to hand the handkerchief back in exchange for her late slip.

“Keep it for now child. I think you may still need it.” She said comfortingly as she closed Rey’s hands around the light fabric.

Rey swallowed the sob in her throat, took a deep breath and let out a loud exhale. She gave a resigned nod before she turning to the doorway.

“Hey kid,” Han called as he picked up the tire iron, “wanna take the iron too?”

Maz backhanded Han in the stomach, “Ow! What?”

Rey shook her head and gave Han a genuine smile before braving the walk to class.

——

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazine’s a bitch and Finn is clutch 😍
> 
> Oh and hey who’s that wall of a human over there? 😂🥰
> 
> These adorable nerds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, at Chandrila High...
> 
> ✨✨✨✨✨✨

“Miss Niima! There you are, I was beginning to worry.” Ms. Holdo gave her a genuine look of concern as Rey paused in the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the front of the room to Holdo’s desk, feeling rather like a fish in a bowl. She was determined to push down the sorrow she felt in her bones, handing over Maz’s note, she plastered on the most genuine smile she could manage.

“Sorry, Ms. Holdo. Maz needed an extra hand on the Bel Air at the shop… it, uhm, it took longer than she expected.” Holdo nodded kindly, glancing down at the note in her hands.

Making her way to her seat, Rey felt the weight of eyes on her. Thankfully Armie was not in this class, but fucking Bazine was. Rey knew she had to be silently gloating about the earlier humiliation their group had witnessed. With her relationship with Armie all but over, she assumed that meant it was now open season and Rey braced for the first hit to come.

‘ _Waalkin’ the mile… walkin’ the green mile…’_

Eyes studiously on the ironically pastel green tiled floor in front of her, she felt like she was on death row waiting for her execution. The final destructive blow that would put her out of her misery just ahead.

Reaching the far row, 2 desks back, Rey slid into her desk, silently grateful for Holdo’s insistence on assigned seats. She hoped the floor might open and suck her into the abyss… or at least into the rumored tunnels under the school. Either would work right now.

Class passed in a blur, Holdo sounding a bit like Charlie Brown’s parents through her tunnel vision. Movement in her peripheral broke the trance, and _shit_ , everyone was moving. She’d missed something important. 

‘ _Fuck fuck fuck…’_

The anxiety of admitting to her 2nd favorite teacher (because let’s be real, Maz would always be #1) that she hadn’t been listening began to consume every inch of her. Her stomach lurched, followed by the cold sweats, and _fucking hell_ she was about to have a panic attack. 

_‘Of course you’d have a panic attack today. Might as well just add to the reasons why you’re a freak and no one wants you. Just like Armie..’_

That voice in her head was mercilessly pushing her into the spiral, her breath caught as she saw Bazine smirk towards her from across the room. 

‘ _No, no no no… just fuck off…’_

Whispering something to her minions, Bazine stood and Rey thought she might throw up, or pass out… or maybe both. She tried the breathing exercise like the counselor had told her. 

‘ _In-2-3-4-5, Out-2-3-4-5. Fuck, now I’m lightheaded.’_

Rey froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. Bazine the semi about to strike. 

Then, in the midst of her impending doom, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hmm, what?” She passively asked the hand, not fully turning around, instinct refusing to let her turn her back to the oncoming threat.

“Hey, sorry… do you have a partner?” A pleasant, warm voice asked.

She felt her body relax slightly at the sound. Her head turned further to see a bright white smile and equally kind eyes looking hopefully at her.

“Oh, hey. Uhm, no I guess not.”

“Mind pairing up? I’m kind of lost.”

Rey came back to herself, her panic subsiding slightly with the distraction. She eyed him with a playful glare, his warm demeanor contagious. As if he knew she was about to give in, he pushed out his lower lip, a faux plea to break the ice.

“Aw, well, who could say no to _that_ charming look?”

“Hey, I had to pull out the big guns or risk being the new kid _and_ the kid without a partner. I’m Finn.” He offered his hand.

She gave him a sad smile as she shook it, “Rey. And there’s a good chance you’ll regret that decision in about 10 seconds.”

“Why’s that?” He asked leaning in like it was a secret.

“Hey _Rey_ …” right on cue, Bazine’s voice dripped with forced sympathy. Rey let out a heavy sigh as her stomach tightened.

“We _all_ saw what happened at lunch with Armie. I’m just, ugh, _so_ sorry… How are you holding up, hmm?”

Rey turned to face her, forcing a smile, “ _Hey_. Baz.” She gritted through her teeth. 

“Oh, _hun_. Were you crying? You’re all blotchy…”

Rey’s anxiety and turmoil was quickly churning into anger in her chest as she tightly gripped the edge of her desk.

‘ _I swear, this bitch…’_

“Bazine, I believe your partner is waiting for you.” Holdo smoothly stated as she appeared out of thin air, causing Bazine to jump slightly at her voice.

“Oh, of course Ms. H, I was just…”

“Yes, I’m sure you were,” Holdo gave her a knowing but kind smile, “and now if you’d be so kind to do as I previously instructed and brainstorm essay topics with your partner. Right over there.” She placed a hand gently on Bazine’s upper back, guiding her away from Rey and Finn. 

“Phew. Right, sooo what was _that_ all about?” Finn quickly whispered, leaning towards Rey again. Rey barely acknowledged it, hand still clenching the desk.

“Girl, you wanna loosen that grip there? What’s that desk ever done to you?” He joked.

Rey couldn’t help the chuckle that came out as she let go, rubbing her hands together to loosen the tension.

“So, what’s up with ' _miss too much mascara’_?”

Rey gave him a real smile, “I barely know you, why would I tell you the good stuff yet?”

He pouted again. “Nope, you’ve already played that card. Won’t work a second time.”

“Ugh. _Fine_. I’ll start then. I’m Finn, I’m a _tall_ 5’10”, 165 on my better days. I love basketball, old movies, boys and strawberry twizzlers, **not** cherry, ‘cuz that shit’s just nasty. I prefer snickers over mars. The peanuts just add that certain ... _je ne sais quoi_. Elevates it to a higher level, ya know? What else…” he tapped his chin as if he was thinking hard, “I just moved here from Naboo with my dad and my brother. Annnnd yep, those are the highlights. Your turn.” He smiled brightly at her again.

She smiled back, shaking her head, “wow, how long have you been sitting on that monologue?”

He shrugged, “let’s just say we used to move around a lot, lots of practice with the ‘get to know you’ game.”

“I’m sorry, that must’ve been hard. Moving a lot.” 

There was a small crack in the facade, a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

“Yeah. But! There are worse things right?”

Rey smiled warmly and nodded.

“Speaking of which, your turn.”

“Oy, has anyone ever told you you’re like a dog with a bone?”

“All the time.” He replied sincerely as he set his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in his hands and blinking rapidly at her.

“Alright, alright. Just stop blinking like that, looks like you’re having an aneurysm.”

Rey started by giving just the highlights of the day, but as she spoke, she was surprised to find Finn looking genuinely concerned with his expressive reactions and follow up questions. She realized this was the first real conversation she’d had with someone her age in a very long time. 

Having spent all of her time with Armie and _his_ friends, she hadn’t bothered to cultivate any friendships on her own, hence the drowning loneliness she’d found herself in today. 

It was nice. Finn was easy to talk to and before she knew it she’d told him far more than she’d expected.

“I can’t believe he said that. What. A. Dick.”

Rey laughed at his insistence, then ran a hand over her face, “ _I_ can’t believe I just told you all of that.”

“Hey, it’s ok. Just means you’re stuck with me now,” he gave her a friendly wink.

“Oh, right, ok,” she nodded mockingly back at him. 

‘ _No one ever stays.’_ The ever present voice reminded her as she felt the walls going back up around her heart, a last ditch effort at self preservation.

_**Diiiiing.** _

The bell signaled one more class until she could finally go back to the safety of Maz and the garage. Rey threw Finn a quick wave bye and swiftly made her way into the hall, bound to get to Mr. Ackbar’s eco class as quickly as possible. She felt another wave of anxiety before she actually caught sight of him, like her body knew he was close. She wasn’t prepared to see him giving Merida Flax the smile he used to reserve for her. She froze in her tracks.

“ _Ouch_ , that was fast.” Bazine’s cool voice catching her off guard again.

Rey’s free hand balled into a fist as her breathing sped up.

“You know,” she leaned in slightly, both still watching Armie flirt with Merida, “I wasn’t going to say anything, I mean I just assumed it was just stupid high school gossip and all that,” she waved a hand flippantly in the air, “ _but_ seeing it now… I heard he and Merida had quite the _moment_ at Snap’s party a couple weeks back.”

She waited, anticipating Rey would take the bait, but Rey’s heart was in her stomach and yet somehow still beating so loud that she could hardly hear her.

‘Boys only want **one** thing, girl.’ Plutt’s voice stung in her mind.

“ _There_ you are!” Finn pushed his way between them to face Rey, bumping Bazine in the process.

“Excuse you!” Bazine growled.

Finn turned fully to face Bazine, not the least bit intimidated by her, “oh my gods, I didn’t see you there!” 

Without apologizing he turned back to Rey grabbing her by both shoulders to get her attention, “hey, you good?” His warm brown eyes helped ground her in the moment of panic. She gave a small nod.

“ _We_ were talking,” Bazine insisted as she crossed her arms looking Finn up and down.

He rolled his eyes, and held up his index finger to Rey, “One sec peanut.” And spun on his heel to face a very irritated looking Bazine. “ _Yeah_ , saw that. Don’t care, you’re done now. Sooo _byeeee_.”

Bazine’s mouth dropped as she let out a scoff in disbelief. Finn didn’t give her the chance to reply, turning back to Rey he tucked his arm into the crook of her free elbow and started walking away with purpose. Rey followed his lead, still mentally catching up.

Finally able to speak, Rey looked panicked at Finn, “you shouldn’t have done that Finn. Baz is _that_ girl at this school, you get on her bad side and she’ll make your life hell.”

“Peanut, let me spell this out for you. I. Do. Not. Care.” He enunciated each word with extreme clarity. “ _Every_ school has a twat like her and they’re all the same. Life is far too short to waste it being walked all over by someone like _that_.”

“I’m not sure what to say… I’ve… I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone do something like that for me… before.” She choked out, still a raw nerve from the day’s events. 

Finn let out a heavy sigh, “then _we_ need to find you some better friends.” He smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you, Finn. Just, thanks.” 

“Told you you were stuck with me peanut.” He winked again.

“Really? Peanut?” She jabbed playfully as they kept walking.

“Yep, that’s a thing now so best to just roll with it.” He said without missing a beat.

  
✨✨✨✨✨

Finn met her outside Mr. Ackbar’s class, just like he said he would before he practically skipped off to his final class. She’d be lying if she said she’d figured he wouldn’t be there.

‘ _So easy to forget…’_

It warmed her heart to see him, but she tried to shove it down, afraid of getting used to his presence already.

‘ _He’ll find someone better to befriend soon enough. Someone who isn’t useless like you.’_

They exchanged a quick greeting and Finn quickly set off complaining about how Dr. Pryde had insisted Finn take an aptitude test before he could touch the equipment in _his_ lab. 

“I swear! He looked me up and down, pointed to a chair by his desk and told me to ‘sit.’ Does he always wear that lab coat? I bet he’s not even a real doctor… I didn’t see any PhD on the wall. I bet his PhD is in something like… animal husbandry or some shit.”

“ _How_ do you even know that’s a thing?” Rey laughed.

Finn didn’t miss a beat, “did _anyone_ check his references? He’s got that look, you know the one? That half-crazed, ‘my eyeball’s ‘bout to pop out of my face’ look. The man clearly hates kids, so please explain to me why he’s a teacher??”

Rey was so caught up in his story she hadn’t even realized how much time had passed until she glanced at her phone.

“Oh, shite. Finn I’m sorry, I’ve got to be somewhere,” she whined, genuinely sad to say goodbye.

“Sure sure peanut. Here, let me give you my number.” He said, taking her phone from her hands. She watched him tap in numbers and press the call button, hearing a muffled version of ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ go off before he dropped the call. With a shit-eating grin, he looked down at her phone again, “ah shit, I was supposed to meet my brother like 10 minutes ago, he can be such a grouch if he has to wait.” 

Finn started walking off. “Uhm, Finn, my phone?” She laughed walking after him, but he just kept moving.

Still moving, he handed her phone back. “There! Now you have mine too. Also… might want to change that background,” he pointed out but not unkindly.

“Yeah,” Rey looked down at her phone, the smiling picture of her and Armie mocking her sadness. She started scrolling through her photos to find a new background when she, once again, slammed into a human wall, dropping her phone on impact.

“Fuck!” She squeaked as strong hands steadied her yet again.

“Sorry.” The wall mumbled as he let her go, leaning down to rescue her phone at the same time as she did, causing her head to bump into his chest, because he’s a giant, further solidifying her embarrassment. 

His hands steadied her again as he chuckled, “stay.” The bass of his voice sent another chill through her from top to bottom while he bent down to pick up her phone.

“Yep. Yes.” She replied as confidently as she could muster, which frankly wasn’t very convincing as she was frustratingly distracted by those damn onyx locks as they passed her line of sight.

The giant-human-shaped wall stood to full height again but Rey couldn’t bring herself to look up at him, so instead she closed her eyes, _‘because that’s what normal people do_.’ She took a deep breath and when she opened them she found him looking at the photo of her and Armie.

“Oh, I uhm…” she tried to reach up for her phone but Finn swooped in, beating her to it. One arm semi-wrapped around The Wall’s back, while the other swiped the phone from his hands.

“Ugh, _tragic_ right? That dumb boy,” he tsked. Rey frantically retrieved her phone, shoving it deep in her back pocket before crossing her arms, astonished at the depths of embarrassment she could reach in just one fucking day.

“Peanut, this is Benji! My brother. Benji, this is Peanut.” He looked mischievously between them.

“Oh. Hi. We’ve met, actually and uhm ya, Rey is fine. Sorry again about earlier and then… again… now, Benji.”

‘ _Please just let me die. Now. Please.’_

He gave her the same lopsided grin that she’d enjoyed earlier before clarifying, “it’s fine, and Ben. Ben, is my name. Only Finn calls me Benji.”

“Oh. Sure, right,” she shook her head, feeling a stab of discomfort in her gut from the fear of overstepping.

He chuckled again, “no, I mean, I can’t get him to stop.” He threw his arm around Finn, pulling him into a playful headlock.

“You-love-it!” Finn managed to say as he got himself out of the headlock.

Rey let out a sigh of relief and smiled at them, they were kind of adorable.

“Sorry I’m late, _Rey_ was just chatting my ear off and I lost track of time.” 

“Like hell!” She let out a joking scoff.

“Yeah, you forget, I actually _know_ you,” Ben laughed at Finn.

“ _Irregardless_ …” Finn over-emphasized.

“That’s not a word,” Ben and Rey said almost simultaneously.

Finn let out a boisterous laugh before half-whispering, “interesting.” He smiled, looking between them, neither looking at each other.

“Right, uhm, I’ve got…” Rey mumbled.

“Somewhere to be?” Finn finished with a smile.

She gave a playful glare, before a large smile broke through. “Yes. Thank you, Finn.”

She started backing away slowly, “Finn, I’ll text you later, I guess?” He nodded in response, “and, uh Ben. Nice running into you, again.” She laughed awkwardly at her own joke, then spun on her heel before she could see his reaction, power walking off in the direction of the garage.

“Later Peanut!” Finn laughed as she hurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little teen angst drama!! So, how we feelin about Baz?? 🙄😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey Rose!
> 
> Finn is the best and the wall is back.
> 
> *-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all it’s been a weird few weeks in the states... I’m slowly getting some mojo back. Huge thanks to my favorite emotional support Canadian, @protonbeam. You’re just the fuckin best.
> 
> Read, comment, lose yourself in some teen angst!
> 
> -*-*-*-*-*

“No, not that one, the torque wrench. No… no... _no_ , Finn the one I’m pointing at!” 

Rey scolded while pointing emphatically at a torque wrench just out of reach from underneath the Bel Air.

“Finn, if you don’t get me the torque wrench soon this suspension is going to drop out of this frame and I’m going to have to start all over.” She spoke quickly as he paced in useless circles around Rey’s stash of tools.

“Rey, I told you I don’t know _shit_ about cars! You can’t put that stress on me!” He panicked dramatically.

“Gods, Finn! We just went over these not 30 minutes ago-how…”

“Well _clearly_ I was not really listening, you go into car land and frankly, I zone out. I love you but it’s true.”

“ _Finn_!” She laughed.

“Here, this is the one she needs.” A petite girl in coveralls, hair pulled back with small strands quaffed in exaggerated swoops and just a hint of engine grease on her apple cheek, cherry-picked the wrench out of the mess and handed it to Finn with a shy smile.

“Thank you!” Rey’s tone teetering on scathing. Finn passed her the torque wrench, which she snatched from his hand then returned to finish her undercarriage work mumbling something about _‘useless boys._ ’

“You are a lifesaver, thanks! I’m Finn by the way, and that grumpy gills under there is Rey.” He informed her with a brilliant smile.

“Rose,” she smiled, “I just transferred into this class from 5th period shop.”

“Oh ya? Me too! I mean I had to move my schedule around to change science teachers… not from another shop class, _obviously_.”

She chuckled, “ _obviously._ Was it Pryde?”

“Pride?”

“No,” she giggled, “ _Doctor_ Pryde. The science class you were switching.”

“Oh! Right, ugh, _yes!_ That sociopath is a menace. I swear he has had it out for me since I got here.”

“It’s been two weeks Finn,” Rey’s disembodied voice mused from under the car.

“And it’s been a very traumatic two weeks with that man, thank _you_ very much! Hey, who’s side are you on Peanut?”

Rey rolled out from under the sedan, “yours _obviously_ ,” she mocked. “Otherwise you would’ve wound up in a study period with Mr. Hutt instead of here, with _me_ , in Maz’s advanced class. I think we both know she didn’t let you in here for your automotive accuity my dear.” She winked at him before sliding back under the car.

Rose grimaced, “trust me, after an hour of flatulence with _that_ gentleman, you would’ve been begging to get back into Dr. Pryde’s class.”

Finn made an exaggerated gagging reaction causing Rose to giggle again.

“Are you new? I thought I knew everyone in our year.”

“ _Everyone_?” He raised a dramatic eyebrow.

“Nothing weird,” she giggled, “I’m in yearbook, so it’s basically a requirement.”

“Ohhh ok yeah, maybe lead with that next time.” He joked.

She smiled genuinely, “yeah, solid point.”

Rey rolled out from under the car, wiping her hands on a rag before standing up and stretching her arms out.

“Beautiful car you’re working on… I’d give anything to drive a ‘57 Chevy…”

“Oh not you too…” Finn whined.

Rey smiled brightly. Rose continued, “what’s under the hood? V8?”

“Nope,” Rey smiled mischievously, “straight six.”

Rose gasped, “ _no_. Really?? I heard they were making a comeback.”

“And rightfully so! Simplistic design, less bulky and _way_ more power than a V8…”

“Not to mention the primary and secondary engine balance that gives _way_ less vibration than the smaller cylinder engines…”

“ _What is_ _happening…_ ” Finn mumbled incredulously crossing his arms, watching the two girls become practically giddy.

“Oh my… can I keep you?” Rey joked, elated to have another girl in auto shop who could actually talk cars.

Rose smiled, “it’s Rey, right?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Rose_. I can’t believe we’ve never met before now… I mean I knew who you were but…”

“Wait, what? How did you…”

“Yearbook,” Finn and Rose cut her off in unison.

They broke into a fit of laughter, falling into a comfortable comradery which consisted mostly of making jokes at Finn’s expense.

“ _Ah_ , yes. I see you have finally met! Good, my two best students finally in the same class. The stars have aligned.” The girls beamed under her praise while Finn rolled his eyes.

“You know I’m standing right here Maz,” Finn said sarcastically.

“Yes child, I know,” she gave him a pat on the arm, “we all have our strengths. For you, mechanical sciences is not one of them I’m afraid.” Both girls failed to hide their laughter as Finn’s jaw dropped in faux shock. 

“Relax dear boy, I have use for you yet. Let’s put those strong arms to work now, hmm? I need some help moving the supply orders that were delivered this morning.” 

Finn puffed up his chest and lowered his voice an octave, “I got this.” Then strutted in full faux bravado towards the loading dock.

“I thought that bulk order of Ford parts was coming in today,” Rey smiled at Maz.

“It did,” she said matter of factly and Rey chuckled.

“What kinds of parts?” Rose questioned, still not following what was so funny.

“Oh just of those eBay miscellaneous bulk boxes, usually just made up of odds and ends...”

“...and usually only about 15lbs,” Rey finished with a smile.

Rose giggled as Finn made an exaggerated show of lifting a box to one shoulder and moving it towards the storage racks in the back of the shop.

“Aw, he’s so proud of himself,” she giggled again.

“Yes, yes, I better go show him where to put it down before he hurts himself,” Maz jested before waddling across the shop, yelling something at Finn that made his eyebrows reach his hairline.

“Alright, I’m done with the suspension here Maz!” Rey called after the old woman as she put her tools up before sparing a quick glance in her backpack. She sighed, “and _bollocks_ , I’ll need to run back to my locker and grab my econ book before we head out. Could you let Finn know I just had to pop back for my book?” She asked Rose.

“Oh, sure, no problem,” she smiled.

“Thanks! Tell him that if he leaves without me, I will never forgive him,” Rey gave Rose another wink before running out the side door towards the sophomore wing of the school.

——-

Rey spun through her locker code with vigor before giving it the usual bump with her fist for good measure. The door swung open and Rey felt a small surge of satisfaction at the ease of it all.

Today had been a good day. After the last 2 weeks of whispers and overly-sympathetic looks, she’d barely seen any of Armie’s friends, let alone Armie himself. 

Miraculously, she’d avoided them when typically she’d be forced to endure their ever irritating presence. Even in Holdo’s class, she had been so busy working on her end of semester paper that she’d all but forgotten Baz was even in the class.

She had to give credit to Finn, he had played a large part in her about-face. He was quite the whirlwind to be around. He was funny, charming, clever and everything she had ever hoped for in a friend. Rey had to admit that he was also quickly putting her friendship with Armie to shame.

They’d text throughout the day and before bed, chatting about mindless things or sending funny gifs. He was just so easy to be around. He always made a point to build her up when she was hard on herself. Somehow he managed to be so genuine, it was refreshing and warmed her heart.

And then there was the fact that they were so beyond _not_ each other's ‘types’ that it was a non-issue. Finn would ask her about the boys at the school and, to his clear disappointment, she realized that she knew very little of the people she passed in the halls every day. In those moments Finn would just shake his head and say something like, “ _that_ _boy_.” 

Rey was slowly realizing that Armie had kept her on a short leash, even before they'd become a couple.

Yup, things were good. The fact that it had _also_ become a routine for her to catch a ride home with Finn and his brother, Ben, might’ve played a small role in her perspective shift.

Ben “ _The Wall”_ Solo, as she often referred to him in her mind, was a man of few words but eyes that spoke volumes.

Rey couldn’t fight the weird tingle in her stomach when she thought about Ben, and those hands… and that hair… and...

_‘OH MY GOD STOP!_ _That’s Finn's brother. No_.’

She chastised herself before letting out a frustrated growl as she slammed her locker shut. She’d been so lost in her thoughts that she failed to sense the presence closing in on her.

“ _Hey_.” That all too familiar voice was like a bucket of ice. 

Feeling like she’d just had the wind knocked out of her, she managed to croak out, “Hey, Armie.” 

She still found him fucking attractive. It was infuriating. It was even more infuriating that he seemed to know just _how_ good looking he was now. 

The observation helped to ground her and she let out a breath, relaxing slightly, “did you _need_ something?” She asked coolly.

“Rey, come on. I just… I wanted to, ya know, check on you,” he said with a hint of condescension.

She was dumbstruck, “come again?” 

“I just know how hard it’s been on you and I wanted to make sure you were doing ok.” A wry smile took form as he reached up to push a bit of hair behind her ear.

Rey recoiled, “ _are you kidding_?”

“Don’t be like that Rey…” he murmured, ignoring her outrage.

“Be like _what,_ _Armie_ ? I’m fine. I don’t need _you_ to check up on me.”

She turned to leave, irritated by how patronizing he was, but he grabbed her by the arm spinning her back to face him. She dropped her books and gave him a solid shove in the chest as tears crept into her eyes.

“ _What the hell?_ ” She seethed as she knelt down to retrieve her books.

“Shit, I’m sorry Rey, I didn’t mean to…” Armie stopped abruptly when Rey held a hand up to silence him as she finished collecting her things before standing up.

“Oh my god, what is taking so long Hux??” Baz’s voice rang from behind Rey.

Rey scoffed, never breaking eye contact with Armie, “ _Hux_?”

He shrugged indifferently before stuffing his hands into his pockets, the sound of heels clacking on the linoleum floors closing in. Before she could question him further, Baz had made her way to _Hux’s_ side, putting her arm through his as she faced Rey with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh. _Hey_ ,” she acknowledged Rey casually. A pang of jealousy shooting through Rey as she eyed their arms hooked together.

Baz leaned into Armie, hand on his chest, whispering in his ear. Whatever she said made them both smile before they looked back to Rey, Baz practically glued to his side.

Her brain was a clusterfuck of emotions: disgust, pain, anger. All competing for center stage at the exact same time. 

_Of_ _course_ Baz had made a move once she was out of the picture. 

“Wow,” was all Rey could manage.

Baz just shrugged while Armie looked to the floor.

Rey was trying so very hard to keep her emotions in check. No good would come from any of this, it was salt on the wounds that were finally beginning to knit together.

_‘It’s what you deserve. You were never good enough to be with him. So pathetic.’_

That hateful voice cut through the noise of her turbulent mind, always ready to remind her of where she belonged.

But this time, something inside fought back. A small microscopic crack had formed in her cruel internal monologue. 

_‘Finn. Find Finn.’_

Rey huffed in frustration, allowing herself the tiniest bit of satisfaction by shoulder checking Baz as she tried to escape towards the exit.

“Hey! Excuse you, _desert rat_ ,” Baz called after her, laughing as her minions tittered along with her.

Call it rage, call it heart break, call it the straw the broke the camel’s _fucking_ back… whatever it was, Rey snapped. 

Turning on a dime, Rey threw her books to the ground and ran at Baz, knocking her off her feet. Following her to the floor, Rey mounted her, a shrill scream ringing out through the hall. With arms swinging, Rey let every ounce of hatred flow from her body until she had practically blacked out, instinct fuling her every move.

It wasn’t until a pair of unreasonably strong arms lifted her off Baz and held her mid air, feet still kicking at her foe, that she realized her hands were aching. 

“Once a desert rat, always a desert rat!” Armie helped Baz up as she continued to scream, “You’re nothing! You’re no one!” 

Rey could hear Plutt’s voice echoing Bazine’s words over and over again in her mind.

The strong arms never faltered, refusing to put her down in spite of her thrashing, instead they swung her around to face a rather wide eyed Finn holding her previously discarded books.

“ _Damn_ Peanut…” 

She knew she resembled the feral kid that was dumped at Plutt’s shithole all those years ago, the merciless rage she felt now was so similar. Only this time it was edged in heartbreak which made it all the more visceral.

“Not helpful!” She felt, as much as she heard, the deep voice belonging to the arms that still restrained her in mid air. 

Reality swept in all too quickly as she took note that Finn was standing in front of her and clearly _not_ the one holding her. Which meant that the strong arms and deep voice would then probably belong… to Ben.

_Fuck._

She’d done it now, she was sure. Certain that Finn would toss her books to the ground and walk away. And Ben? Pfft, he’d definitely be disgusted with her. Of course he would. 

Any moment now he’d drop her to the ground like the trash she was and leave with Finn, never looking back.

Because she is nothing. 

She’s no one.

She waits for the shoe to drop, ragged breaths refusing to calm until the hit comes. Well, in this case, she waits _to be_ dropped so she can crawl back to Maz and the shop to die.

But it doesn’t come.

Instead, she feels movement and more bass saying something about her backpack when she notices Finn has it on his shoulder with his own. 

“Rey,” he whispers firmly in her ear, “I’m going to put you down, alright? But you have to promise me you’re going to follow Finn all the way to my car. Yeah?”

Her erratic breathing finally slows, instinctively trying to match the rise and fall of Ben’s chest against her back. 

“Promise?” He asked again when she hadn’t answered the first time.

She nodded, which must’ve been good enough for him, because he slowly set her back on her feet. Still bracing her with those freaking hands until she saw Finn give a firm nod over her head.

She felt the world go wobbly as his hands disappeared. The adrenaline was officially wearing off, but Finn was by her side immediately to steady her.

“What is this!?” Mr. Hutt’s booming, gurgling voice echoed down the hall.

“Peanut, we have to go. _Now._ ” She nodded again as she heard a scuffle behind her, not able to make out what was happening as Finn shoved her out the double doors that led to student parking.

  
  


She climbed into the back seat of Ben’s Bronco, her hands now shaking as Finn climbed into the front seat. Ben followed after a minute and slammed the door, making her jump as he crammed the key into the ignition.

“Benji…”

“I’m fine.”

“But Benji your…”

The Bronco roared to life.

“It’s _fine_ Finn.”

Finn huffed then turned to face Rey, “do you wanna go to Plutt’s?”

She shook her head _‘no_.’

“Good. Let’s go home,” he directed to Ben.

Rey watched the school pass by her window. Tomorrow she’d probably face suspension, but today? Today she’d stood up for herself. 

Her gaze drifted to her lap, taking in the state of her hands. Already bruising and slightly bloodied, her eyes continued to move across the interior of the SUV until halting on Ben’s enormous hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“ _Ben_ , your hands…” she started.

“They’re fine.” He snapped, catching her eyes in the rear view, filled with a silent plea to drop it.

Rey knew they weren’t fine, somehow his hands looked worse than hers. Bright red blood drying on the top two knuckles. 

She put it away for later, her mind was too foggy, too exhausted from the last hour to push. Instead, she laid down across the back seat, making a pillow from one of Ben’s discarded jackets. The scent of leather and cologne lulled her to finally relax as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

  
  


———

The purring of the engine cut out, rousing Rey abruptly. She sat up as the boys climbed from the car, taking in the surroundings.

The Solo’s lived on the ‘nice side’ of town, where doublewides were non-existent and a few acres per property was the norm. The house stood at the top of a winding paved road, like something from a Norman Rockwell painting. It was two stories with a grand entrance on one corner and a wrap around porch that led to the back entrance and garage. Ben had pulled the Bronco into the roundabout by the main entrance before quickly making his way through the main double doors, not bothering to close them in his haste.

Finn opened Rey’s door, handing her her backpack as she climbed down, “you ok?”

She scoffed, “honestly? No…” she trailed off, looking around at the landscape that covered their property. Green grass that led to a thicket of trees surrounding the house like a natural fence, shielding the views from prying eyes. 

She took in a deep inhale, taking note of how much fresher the air was here. It was invigorating. Fresh and revitalizing with hints of gardenias and freshly cut grass, clearing some of the fog from her mind. Finn waited patiently after closing the car door behind her.

“Hey. Thank you. For earlier…” Rey thanked him coyly.

He raised a brow, “you know you don’t have to thank me, right? It’s just what you do for friends.”

“You’re something else Finn,” she smiled.

“Don’t I know it,” he joked, throwing an arm around her shoulder leading her towards the house.

“Alright, you wanna tell me why your brother just came barreling through the house with bloody knuckles?” A gruff but somewhat amused voice called from inside the house before reaching the doors.

Catching her eyes, the man leaned his forearm against the door frame, “ _well,_ look who it is,” he smiled giving her a nod of acknowledgement, “ _Rey_.” 

“Hey… Han. What…” she stammered, genuinely confused.

“ _Ah_ , I see you’ve met my dad already,” Finn smirked.

“Yeah, I uhm…” her cheeks pinked at the memory and she let out an uncomfortable breathy laugh.

“Yeah your friend there about clocked me with a tire iron a couple weeks back,” he grinned.

“ _What?_ Why?” Finn laughed, clearly surprised and amused by the turn of events.

“To be fair, I didn’t know who you were… I was just protecting myself…” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry- _what_? Han! What did you do??” Finn was starting to sound more concerned.

“ _Hey_! Why do you think I did something?” Han laughed.

“Because I _know_ you,” Finn replied, rolling his eyes.

Han laughed heartily. “Alright, alright. Yeah, I might’ve accidentally snuck up on her,” he admitted, rubbing his chin. “Used to drive your mom crazy. ‘Old smuggler habits die hard’ and all that,” a bittersweet smile crossed his lips before stretching back, hands on his hips, “you kids wanna head inside? I’ll whip up some kool aid for the cool crowd?”

“Oh my God, _dad_!” Finn groaned while Rey was grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
